The Stupiest Digimon Fic of All!
by Athena Winner
Summary: This is a stupid fic. Read at your own risk. A Mad-Lib TM thing. R/R or R/F


  
I got this idea when I was reading one of those Digimon chapter books. In the back of one of them was this Mad-Lib TM.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Mad-Libs, or the mad-lib TM that I used. Don't sue me.   
  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
The Stupidest Digimon Fic Of All  
  
  
  
One day Yolie was reading one of the Digimon books she had found in her basement. She and Cody were waiting for the rest of the Digidestined to arrive at the school so they could travel to the Digital world.   
  
"Hey Cody,"Yolie said,"Do you want to do a Mad-Lib(TM)?"  
  
"Okay,"Cody agreed."Whats it about?"  
  
"It's called 'My Day in the Digiworld'."Yolie replied.   
  
"Okay"Cody said.   
  
"First Question: A silly name?"Yolie asked.  
  
"Umm... I don't know..."Cody answered.  
  
"Oh I've got one! I'll tell you what it is later."Yolie said with an evil grin.   
  
"Next one: Name of town?"Yolie said.  
  
"Cooksville"Cody replied.  
  
"Name of a game or sport?"Yolie asked.   
  
"Kendo"Cody said proudly.   
  
"Name of your best friend?"Yolie again asked.   
  
"T.K."Cody replied.  
  
"A color?"Yolie inquried.   
  
"Orange."Cody droned on.  
  
"A natural disaster, EX. tornado"Yolie cheerfully said.   
  
"A flood."Cody said.   
  
"A foreign country?"Yolie said.   
  
"China."Cody said,"Are we done yet?"  
  
"We are on number 8 of 24!"Yolie yelled."Lets pick up the pace. Your favorite digimon character from seson two? Huh?"  
  
"Kari"Cody droned.   
  
"An enthusiastic greeting?"Yolie said with exitement.   
  
"Heeeeeeellllllllllllllloooooooooooo!"Cody said happliy.   
  
"Okaaay. A noun?"Yolie said. She was happy thay were almost done.  
  
"Davis."Cody said as he shuttered.   
  
"Another noun?"Yolie was now droning.  
  
"Veemon."Cody answered.   
  
"Half done!"Yolie yelled enthusiasticly."A type of weather?"  
  
"Sunny."Cody said.   
  
"A noun"Yolie said.   
  
"Sand."Cody replied.   
  
Kari walked in.   
  
"Type of animal?"  
  
"Tiger."  
  
"Scary Digimon?"  
  
"Red Veggiemon."  
  
"Body part?"  
  
"Leg."  
  
"Noun?"  
  
"Wind."  
  
"Body of water?"  
  
"Crick."  
  
"An emotion?"  
  
"Sappy."  
  
"Noun?"  
  
"Soup."  
  
"Type of clothing?"  
  
"Swim suit."  
  
"An exclamation?"  
  
"Look Out!"  
  
"Noun?"  
  
"Gundam."  
  
"Last one, a school?"  
  
"Kegonsa."  
  
"Give me a minute to write this down."Yolie said.  
  
T.K.and Davis walk in and start talking to Kari.   
  
"Okay done!"Yolie yelled.   
  
My Day in the Digiworld  
  
By Bowl Hair-Cut Boy  
  
You'll never believe what happened to me. I was hanging out one summer day in Cooksville, playing with T.K. All of a sudden the sky turned orange and a huge flood hit and carried us of to the Digiworld. I thought we were in China until i saw Kari. She came up and said, "Heeeeeeellllllllllllllloooooooooooo!"  
  
We started walking through the Digiworld, checking out all of the Digi-Davis and the Digi-Veemon. It was really sunny outside, so we decided to just play around and throw sand at each other.   
  
But just when I forgot about my pet tiger back home and started thinging I would stay in the Digiworld forever, Red Veggiemon showed up. He growled at us and showed his terrible leg. He used his scary Digi-Wind against us, pushing us slowly toward the crick. Thats when I really started to feel sappy because I can't swim! We had to do something quick.   
  
Luckly with the help of the Crest of Knowledge and the Digi-egg of Soup, the tide of the battle started to change. I noticed the digivice attached to my swim suit, and I used it to help my friend digivolve. Then I yelled, "Look Out!" to distract the enemy, and all three of us started kicking some Digi-Butt! Finally our evil Digimon opponent gave up and ran away.   
  
Our adventure was over and it was time for me to go home. I told my new friend that she was a real gundam, and that she should come vist me some time. I sure hope that she does, because I want to show her of to my friends at Kegonsa.   
  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
That was most likely the stupidest thing you have ever read! Flame me if you want!  
  
~Athena 


End file.
